Radiant Bonds
by littlev123
Summary: While looking for China, Korea accidentally bumps into Japan. This leads to unexpected, but enjoyable, family time between the three. An edited version of an RP. Not intended as yaoi.


**This is an edited version of an RP between _Unfragment _and I, so please remember that this is much different from how I usually write. I hope you enjoy!**

Korea frantically looked for China as he walked out of the meeting that afternoon. He was sure the older nation was going back the hotel he was currently staying in. He kept running until he accidentally bumped into someone. Japan nearly stumbled and fell over as Korea bowled into him. Regaining his balance, he turned. "Korea?"

"Oh, sorry about that Japan." he apologized. "Hey, any chance you know where China is?" he asked anxiously.

"It's fine. But no, I'm afraid I do not know where he went." He answered, knowing that his information was unhelpful.

"Oh, ok." Korea replied a bit sadly, but soon his sadness was replaced with happiness as he went up to Japan and groped him. "Uri nara mansae!" Japan immediately stepped back, trying to push him away.

"Please, stop that! Must you always do this when we meet?" Japan said, flustered.

Laughing as he was pushed away, Korea smiled joyfully and replied, "But Japan your breasts belong to me." he said in a playful tone.

Japan sighed. "And just how was this decided?"

"Japan, everything originated in Korea, so it was already decided." he stated happily.

"And that means you have to touch me every time you see me?" He questioned, slightly irritated. "I'm sure you know I like my personal space."

"I-I know." Korea stuttered. "But if you don't let me I'll just have to create another drama." He said looking a little gloomy. Japan's expression softened, but he was alerted by Korea's last sentence.

"Create another drama…?" Japan then remembered when Korea showed him all of those saddening dramas.

"Yes, I'll create another drama and then I'll show you it." he said miserably.

"Please, not that." Japan said, not wanting to watch another one of Korea's depressing dramas. "Now, if I may ask, why are you still here? I highly doubt China would be around here. Past here is the more urban side of the city." Japan stated.

"You're right." Korea said. "He's probably at his hotel now getting ready to go back to China." he said dejectedly.

"I'm assuming you don't know where his hotel is then?" Japan asked.

"N-no." Korea stuttered again. Korea wondered if China would pick up his call if he called to ask where his hotel was, but he then grinned and looked at Japan. What if Japan called China instead, China would surely pick up his call; his eyes twinkled at this idea. "Hey Japan, how about you call him and ask where he is?" Korea said merrily.

"Me?" Japan hesitated. Normally he didn't talk to China much beyond meetings and other governmental matters.

"Yep!" He exclaimed. "Hyung-nim will surely answer your call."

"I suppose..." Japan reluctantly pulled out his cell phone and started to dial China's number. Korea's eyes twinkled; he would finally know what hotel China was staying for the night. Japan held the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, this is Japan. May I ask what hotel you are staying at?"

"The hotel I'm staying at?" China asked. "I'm staying at The Hasboro hotel." China said, he then walked over to the window and tried to find the street, but unfortunately he couldn't find it. "I can't find what street it's on, but it's the really tall one out of all the other buildings." He stated. China didn't know why Japan would call him; they just had a meeting not too long ago. He then wondered if his little brother was ok. "Is there something you want to talk about in person Japan?" his voice was full of concern.

Surprised by China's concern, Japan felt a little flustered. It didn't help that Korea was watching. "No, um..."

"What is it Japan?" China asked. "Do you just want to visit?" China asked, wondering what Japan needed.

"I..." Japan glanced at Korea, trying to decide what to answer. He knew that, if he said anything about Korea, then China would surely hang up.

"You just want to come over for some dim sum?" He finished for Japan. Maybe that's what Japan needed; some good Chinese food.

"I...sure. That sounds nice, China." Japan sighed inwardly, but didn't let it show.

"Ok, feel free to come over before 10:00 pm because I have to get enough sleep to catch my plane back to China. Good bye Japan." China finished as he hung up the phone.

Japan looked at his phone a moment more, and then put it back in his pocket. He turned to Korea. "He's at the Hasboro hotel, the really tall building."

"Then it must be that one." Korea said as he pointed to a really tall building. "Well let's go Japan, I'll call a cab." Korea said cheerfully.

"Alright." he agreed. "But I should warn you..." Japan said uncomfortably.

"Warn me about what?" Korea asked while calling a cab to where the two were.

"He doesn't know that you're coming." Japan informed.

"I'll just say Taiwan told me where he's staying and we both met in the hotel at the same time." he stated as he start to get into the cab.

"Alright..." Japan followed him into the cab. It was a pretty interesting ride, not to mention they saw some artifacts in the country they had the meeting in. But Korea was happier that he could actually spend some time with Japan; it had been awhile from when they last talked. It was...refreshing to be with him. As they passed more scenery they finally made it to the Hasboro Hotel. Now all they needed to do was find which room China was staying in, which would be a little hard because of the many floors. But Korea knew they would find it in no time. Japan looked through the floors with Korea, surprised at how he was actually enjoying being with him. Korea really was a fun person to be around, when he wasn't trying to grope Japan or claim his things. It reminded Japan a little of the far past, when he was still close to China. It felt nice to spend time together like he and his siblings used to.

"Hey Japan. do you smell that?" Korea asked. It smelled like China's Dim Sum. "It's China Dim Sum; he's somewhere on this floor!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but which one?" Japan asked, walking toward the source of the smell.

"I don't know, let's just use our noses until we find out where the smell is." Korea stated. Japan nodded, following the smell until it became overwhelming. He stopped in front of a door where it was strongest.

"Here."

"Well, here we are. Go knock on the door first and I'll just wait behind you." Korea said tensely.

China smiled as he heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" he yelled out. China went to the door and opened it. He smiled seeing Japan and let him in. After Japan was inside he saw Korea. "Aiyaaa!" China screamed. "Japan, you didn't tell me Korea was coming with you." He sighed with a smile on his face and let the younger country inside his hotel room.

"I apologize." Japan said.

China smiled. "No need to apologize Japan, its ok." He reassured. Japan nodded, looking around. He couldn't remember the last time he, China, and Korea had spent time together, excluding meetings. Korea looked at Japan for a moment, amazed at the glimmer in his eye; it was rare for Japan to have that, and the only time Japan did that was…years ago.

"Hey Hyung-nim!" Korea shouted happily.

"What is it?"China questioned wanting to know what the younger country wanted.

"Can we all take a picture together like this?" he asked, grinning like a fool, unable to hold in his happiness.

"Sure, if it's ok with Japan." China said. "Japan, would you like to take a picture with us?" China asked as he smiled fondly.

"I...yes," he answered with a small smile, "I think that's a great idea." China dug into one of his bags, looking for his camera.

"Ah, found it!" He exclaimed. "Come here you two." China grinned. He really wondered what got into those two today; they usually weren't like this. Korea couldn't contain his happiness and hugged Japan and China as he got in for the picture. Normally Japan would dislike anyone making physical contact with him, especially Korea. But this time, he didn't mind at all. A genuine smile lit up his face. Korea had never felt so happy in his life; he smiled joyously like never before as China took the picture.

"Hey China...can I do something?" Korea asked.

"Sure, what is it that you want to do?" he questioned.

"Well I-I..." Korea stuttered.

"What is it?" He asked, getting a bit irritated at the young Asian.

Korea quickly groped China and sighed in relief. "I've wanted to do that ever since we left the meeting today." China quickly pushed Korea off of him.

"AIYAAAA IS THAT THE ONLY REASON YOU CAME?" China asked irritably.

"No, I just wanted to see you before you left for China." Korea laughed.

Despite himself, Japan gave a small laugh. "Don't worry; he did it to me too."

"I sure did!" Korea agreed. "Because everyone knows that everyone's breasts belong to me." Korea said proudly.

China then smiled warmly, "Would you two like any Dim Sum?" China asked.

"Sure, I would love some." Japan said, sitting down. "And Korea, may I ask a question out of curiosity?"

Korea stared at Japan in awe; it was unusual for him to ask Korea a question. "What is it Japan?"

"Forgive me for being so bold, but have you ever groped any female nations?" He asked.

"Well, I've done Taiwan but she slapped me unconscious...China-nim was there to see." Korea said. "Then there was Ukraine...but I didn't see Russia near me, until he started to get scary…so I ran when I saw him." Korea shivered at the memory.

"I'm surprised Russia did not decapitate you after touching Ukraine." Japan commented.

"Yeah, it was a bad idea…" Korea then noticed a sleeping China on the sofa. "Hey Japan, want to take pictures of China sleeping?" Korea asked while grinning mischievously, taking another bite out of his Dim Sum.

"It sounds silly...and yet I am tempted." Japan said, eating his own Dim Sum.

Korea then took pictures of China sleeping, snickering like he would as a child. He always would draw on China's face with Japan whenever he was sleeping, but Taiwan and Hong Kong never wanted to get in trouble. It was always Japan that did this with him, but he never knew why he would go along with it; he was always "Mr. Goody-goody" that did everything China would ask of him without any complaints. He smiled fondly at the old memory. Japan watched Korea with amusement, a little surprised at himself for allowing this behavior. China certainly wouldn't appreciate it...but it was definitely entertaining. Japan then took a picture of his own, sharing in Korea's rather childish conduct.

Korea then looked at Japan and said, "I love you hyung-nim." then hugged Japan. It wasn't one of his bear hugs he usually gave his brothers, but a tender hug. Like a man would give his son or daughter. Korea cherished moments like these; it made him feel like he was young again. Japan tensed in surprise at first; he wasn't used to physical contact, especially hugs. But then he relaxed, and returned the embrace. So this was what a true, loving hug felt like...he hadn't had one in so long. And now he realized how much he had missed it. Korea hugged Japan until he fell into a slumber, in Japan's arms and smiling while he slept. Japan smiled, gazing at the slumbering Korea, and then looking over at the sleeping China. The day's strains, coupled with Korea's warmth, started to catch up with him. He shifted a little to get more comfortable before falling asleep, having the most peaceful sleep he had had in many years.

Omake:

China woke up, seeing his two little brothers asleep. He smiled, placed a blanket on the both of them and went to make breakfast. He soon realized that this wasn't his house. He frantically looked at the clock on the wall and realized he missed his flight. "AIYAAAAAA!" he screamed, "I MISSED MY FLIGHT BACK TO CHINA!"


End file.
